


Below the Belt

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, F/F, G!P, Oneshot, YumiNa, g!p Ymir, my first try at writing anal so be gentle with me, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanaba, hot and bothered, decides to leave class early to take care of her 'problem'. She doesn't expect to walk in on Ymir doing exactly that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Below the Belt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muddkippz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muddkippz/gifts).



> This is how much I love you mudkippz. I really hope you like this. Also I'm too tired to proof read, so I'll do that tomorrow. Forgive any mistakes.

Ymir’s back glistened as she ran the small, white towel across her muscular shoulders. Steam billowed around her from the wet shower, causing the wetness on her skin to collect and drip down her toned, brown skin. The freckles along her spine, down to the slopes of her backside, stood out clearly thanks to the water. When she turned, her towel now over her wet hair, her front was fully nude. Her penis was hard, dripping water and perhaps something else, the long vein along the side bulging and almost throbbing. The head was red, pointing upwards, and dripping as well. _That_ was not water.

Nanaba bit hard into her lip and shook her head, ridding herself of the memory of Ymir from the morning, after her shower. The door had been open slightly, and Nanaba had divulged in sin to peek, hoping to see something, _anything,_ that could fuel her fantasies at night. And she did. Oh, she did.

She had been horny all day. Almost dripping, to the extent that she had to escape to the bathroom more than once for fear that she had soaked through. Now, with the memory so fresh in her mind yet again, Nanaba decided to leave her university class and simply head back to the dorm. Ymir would still be out for the next hour, so she could grab one of her toys and sate herself before her roommate returned. Before she went about, staring at Ymir as much as she could without Ymir noticing.

Since the beginning of the year, when they started university and ended up sharing the same room, Nanaba had a huge crush on Ymir. It stemmed first from her looks—the dark skin spotted with freckles, toned, hard muscles and legs that went on forever—then it grew because of her personality. Nanaba loved Ymir’s snark, the way she cared so intensely but hated admitting it to anyone but herself. Ymir always made sure she studied or remembered to complete an assignment, and when Nanaba had any extra classes or labs to attend, Ymir would remind her of those too. When Nanaba returned home late from classes, Ymir would have dinner waiting.

Nanaba sighed on her way home, throbbing deeply for some kind of touch, any friction that could relieve the boiling in her stomach, the swollen, needy sensation between her thighs. If only Ymir could be that relief, but Ymir hadn’t so much as fluttered an eyelash in her direction. Part of Nanaba wanted to make the first move, but most of her was too scared. Ymir was a wonderful friend—losing her would be horrible.

Already picturing how she would furiously masturbate once she had the room to herself, Nanaba unlocked the door and then pushed it open. She was panting already, slightly hotter now thanks to the images in her mind, but stood up straight and slammed her back against the closed front door, eyes wide with shock.

Ymir was sitting on their couch, dressed down to her hips, naked downwards. She had her cock in her hand, furiously jerking it as she moaned, open-mouthed, head thrown back, hips bucking and thrusting herself against her palm. She came just as the door clicked shut, and her eyes shot open as the first spurt of thick come spilt out onto her fingers and the front of her shirt. She released herself immediately and grabbed for her pants on the floor, sputtering and cursing as a few more squirts messed her thighs and the pants.

“Jesus, fucking hell,” Ymir cursed. “Nanaba… what the fuck.. I’m…”

Nanaba swallowed. “Ymir, I’m so sorry…” she could barely breath, could barely stand with how insanely horny she was. All plans of self-pleasure were gone. What she wanted was Ymir, on her and in her, squirting in her mouth or womb, not over her own chest.

“I didn’t expect you home so early,” Ymir confessed quietly. Her normally impassive face was contorted with embarrassment. Her freckles were even going red. “You didn’t need to see me… fucking jerking off like that. I’m sorry.”

Nanaba inhaled shakily. She found a moment of amusement, in that Ymir had been doing exactly the type of thing she was planning on doing. She felt guilty for having returned home so early, for not knocking before she opened. Sure, this was her room too, but still. They were now in this awkward position, Ymir was red as a tomato, her cock still hard and pushing against the fabric at her crotch. Nanaba wondered what had turned her on so much. She pressed her thighs even tighter together, finding that they were now completely slick. She had soaked through her underwear, and if she didn’t escape quickly to the bathroom to change, Ymir would notice.

“It’s okay,” she finally uttered, breathless. She struggled greatly for the right words to use. “I was actually, um…” she paused, inhaled, and thought better of confessing that she had been planning on masturbating too. But then she caught Ymir’s eyes, and they were so embarrassed and sorry, and Nanaba’s breath caught in her throat. “Me too,” she blurted dumbly.

Ymir’s brows furrowed. She shifted her feet, took a breath. “You too? You too what?”

Nanaba swallowed. It was now or never. She could make it more awkward by telling the truth, freaking Ymir out, or she could quickly escape until they both recovered. But Nanaba knew there was no way she could cool the fire in her pants if she simply left. Even if she used her largest vibrator and vigorously rubbed at her clit, she wouldn’t feel satisfied afterward. She needed Ymir almost as badly as she needed to breathe.

“I was, um,” Nanaba’s mouth was completely dry. She wondered if all the moisture in her body had simply gone south. She shifted, uncomfortable with the heat and wetness at her core. “I left class early, to, um, take care of a similar _problem._ ”

Ymir blinked. “You’re horny too?”

“Ymir!” Nanaba sucked in a breath, staggered slightly due to a heavy wave of arousal washing right down to her toes. “Jesus.”

“Are you just saying this to make me feel less like a complete douchebag?” Ymir questioned. Her expression was cautious, but her eyes were now wandering around Nanaba’s body, studying her.

Nanaba was horrified. “No, of course not!” she exclaimed. “The whole day I’ve been… a little flustered. So I left class, and I came home to, you know…”

“To get off?” Ymir asked hotly.

Nanaba lifted her shoulders, her chin. She had said so much already, and she couldn’t back down just yet. Besides, Ymir was the one caught with her dick in her hand, not Nanaba. If anything, the one in the worst position was Ymir. If they didn’t resolve anything soon, Nanaba feared that Ymir would avoid her, or move out. Ymir could be dramatic like that, sometimes.

“Yes,” she hissed out. “I came home early to masturbate, okay?”

Ymir took in a large, audible breath. Nanaba noticed the fresh blush on her face, and wondered if this was making her arousal even worse. Hope and pleasure flooded her chest. “What—?” Ymir cleared her throat, breathed in shakily. “What were you planning on doing?”

Nanaba was confused at first, at why Ymir wanted to know, but then she noticed that Ymir had a fist around herself again, over the shorts, and her arm was strained, muscles bulging. The look in her eyes had changed from furiously embarrassed, to lust and amusement.

“Well…” Nanaba almost dropped to her knees. All she could stare at was the bulge at Ymir’s fist. She wanted to touch it, have it in her mouth, or simply inside of her. Ymir was giving her an odd look, and then Ymir dropped her pants and stepped forward, her cock bouncing lightly in the air.

“Well?”

Nanaba had no choice but to tell her.

XxX

“I was going to use one of my vibraters,” Nanaba admitted quietly. Her lip trembled, and Ymir felt a strong urge to draw her face near, sooth that lip with her tongue or teeth. She was leaning against Nanaba now, a hand pressed against the door at Nanaba’s back. She hadn’t been able to stop herself, and only felt slightly mortified that she had dropped her pants to reveal her hard glory. She was dripping again, throbbing slowly and hotly. Nanaba’s next words sent violent shivers across her spine. “Then?”

“Fuck myself with it,” Nanaba said, shuddering.

“Do you like it fast or slow? How big is it?”

Nanaba didn’t look uncomfortable by the questions, which was the only reason Ymir had felt it was safe to ask them. Those blue eyes were wide, the cheeks below them dusted over with a deep blush. Her chest stuttered with hard, laboured breaths, and it was obvious to Ymir that Nanaba was clenching her thighs together. She wondered, briefly, if Nanaba was wet. Then, how wet she was.

“Just as big as you,” Nanaba finally confessed. “And, um, slow at first, then faster.”

“And harder?” Ymir husked. Nanaba’s eyes were trying hard to stay trained on her face, but they kept wandering down to where her cock pointed upwards. There was such an obvious look of desire there that immense relief washed over Ymir, replacing the horror and the embarrassment. Here wasn’t a friend that was disgusted by her perverted roommate. This was a person that had been dreaming of this for a long time. Ymir realized it instantly.

“When last did you have sex with a person, and not just yourself?”

Nanaba’s eyes snapped upwards again, caught Ymir in a nervous gaze. “A while…”

Ymir found herself grinning. “I’m horny,” she supplied, “and you’re horny.”

Nanaba’s blush deepened, but she bit into her lip, seemed to almost moan. Ymir wished she had. “And?”

Ymir shrugged. She purposefully moved her hips so that her dick brushed against Nanaba, making her look down. Precome leaked out of the tip, sliding down the underside of the shaft. It was aching so bad now. Ymir couldn’t take it, so she wrapped a fist around it and ignored Nanaba’s surprised gasp.

“I’m hard, you’re wet,” she added, grinning naughtily. “I say let’s fuck.”

Nanaba’s knees actually gave out, and she collapsed against Ymir’s chest. Ymir was about to apologize, but then she noticed the large wet spot at Nanaba’s pants, and realized that she was simply too horny to stand. She wrapped one arm around her shoulders and guided her over to her bed, helped her on, and then climbed over her.

“I’ve been into you for a while,” she said. “I didn’t think you felt the same, so I kept it to myself. Was I right? Or was I just being a coward?”

Nanaba was up on her elbows, giving Ymir a serious, though lustful gaze. The muscles at her throat worked as she swallowed, and then she gave her answer by leaning forward and taking Ymir’s lips in a deep, hungry kiss.

Ymir had never been kissed like that before. Her entire body trembled as those lips brushed against her own, claiming her, owning every inch of her, and then a tongue swept across hers and she had no choice but to groan deeply in her chest. Ymir pulled back to throw the rest of her clothes off and tug at Nanaba’s. They were in a frenzy now, tossing clothing until they were bare, until Ymir could see Nanaba’s swollen, wet lips and the glistening along her thighs. She lifted those thighs to press against her hips, let her cock run along Nanaba, coating it in her wetness.

“I didn’t think you would be _this_ wet,” she gasped softly. If it was possible to get any harder, then Ymir had.

“I saw you this morning,” Nanaba uttered. “In the shower. And after that, I was hot and bothered all day.”

“I caused this?”

Nanaba nodded slightly, blushing again. Ymir found it cute, which was odd in the heat of their intense sexual energy. She leaned down and kissed her again.

“Is this okay?” she asked, just to be sure. “How far are you willing to go?”

Nanaba kissed her softly for a while, clearly thinking on it, and then she ran her hands over Ymir’s shoulder, down her back, to cup her ass. She bit her lip, grinned naughtily. “As far as possible. Fuck me, Ymir.”

Ymir’s hips thrust forward of their own accord, causing the head of her cock to slide right over Nanaba’s swollen clit. They both groaned.

“Can I touch you?”

Nanaba scoffed and rolled her eyes. “You’re asking me _now?_ ”

“Well, better late than never.”

“Yes,” Nanaba hissed. “You can touch me, Ymir. Wherever you want.”

Ymir leaned down so that their bodies were flush against each other, then she cupped Nanaba’s face against her palms and kissed her. With her one hand she caressed her cheek, then her jaw, and travelled lower until she reached a full, perky breast. The nipple there was hard and warm against her skin, poking Ymir’s palm as she touched Nanaba, played with her until she was moaning against her mouth. Ymir released her breast to caress a path down her stomach, dipped around her hip and then finally, achingly, she teased Nanaba’s lips apart with her fingers to gain access to her clitorus, where she took her thumb and started slow, gentle circles against the tip of it. Nanaba’s hips lifted high, almost bringing both of them off the bed and trapping Ymir’s hand until she dropped back down. She couldn’t maintain the kiss anymore, and let her head fall to the side. Ymir chuckled at the response, and allowed her fingers to travel down to trace the ring of muscles at her entrance. God, she was _soaked._

In her desire to feel Nanaba’s wetness at her fingertips, Ymir’s hand went lower than intended, brushing at her lower entrance. It was wet there too, thanks to a lot of it sliding downward, but Ymir still paused and pulled away. She stopped halfway when Nanaba released a very cute, very horny noise.

“What was that?” she asked, incredulous. Nanaba looked at her, pleading. “Are you… are you into that?”

She nodded slightly. “I didn’t say where I planned to use that vibrator, exactly…”

Ymir’s mind exploded with the image of Nanaba on her back, thighs spread, lips glistening as she thrust a huge vibrator up her ass. At first it was odd, then Ymir’s cock pulsed and she realized that actually, it was fucking hot.

“Can I, um…” How did she ask for this, exactly? Could she just say it? Nanaba had said she was basically willing to do anything… but this?

“Do you want to fuck me there?” Nanaba asked. Her voice had dropped much lower, was dustier with arousal and need. She was trembling badly, chewing her lower lip raw.

Ymir swallowed. “I mean, if you like it… I’ve never, um, I’ve never done this before.”

Nanaba chuckled. Something about her demeanour changed then, from nervous and horny to confident and _extremely_ horny. She glanced at Ymir like she was a predator, and honestly, Ymir felt like the prey. The change was so sudden, but it was so fucking hot.

“That’s okay.” Nanaba gently pushed Ymir off of her, and then she turned around and lifted her ass in the air, offering herself up to Ymir. “Do it.”

Ymir sat back on her heels, staring. “Are you serious? Don’t we need to like, um, prepare?”

“I’ve got lube in my desk drawer. Everything else is fine. I’ve done this a lot, so you don’t need to stress about hurting me.”

Ymir felt her mouth dry up immediately as she scrambled off the bed to grab the lube. It took a few fumbling tries to get it, and then more to open the damn thing. Finally she had enough in her palm, warming it against her skin. She crawled over to where Nanaba knelt, and then simply stared down at her.

“What the fuck do I do now?”

Nanaba chuckled and hid her face against the mattress. When she uncovered it, she was biting her lip again. “Just, lube me up. Use a finger first, then two. When I’m relaxed enough, then you can go for it.”

Ymir’s heart was pounding rapidly in her chest, almost so hard that she couldn’t hear much other than the roar of her blood. But she obeyed, curious and aroused as she rubbed the lube in, and then slowly and cautiously allowed one finger to slide in. At first there was resistance, and Nanaba made odd, breathy noises. When Ymir sunk into the knuckle, she had enough sense not to move too soon. When Nanaba’s muscles relaxed slightly around her finger, she slid it out slowly, then back in. She repeated this until she was sure Nanaba was ready for two fingers, and then when that was done, she pulled out completely and crawled closer, cock in hand.

“Are you sure this is fine?” she choked out. She had never done anal before, so she was incredibly nervous. But Nanaba was even wetter than before. Her breaths were haggard and Ymir had never seen someone look so horny in her life before. Nanaba merely nodded, forever biting her lip, and Ymir took that as her cue.

She let her cock slide through Nanaba’s wetness before she positioned it, just to ensure that it was lubricated enough. The absolute last thing she wanted to do was hurt Nanaba, no matter how she claimed to be absolutely ready for it. When she felt sufficiently lubed up, she finally lifted her cock higher, and pressed against Nanaba’s other opening. She tensed, and there was resistance while Ymir pressed forward, slowly, constantly asking if Nanaba was fine, if she needed to go slower or softer. Nanaba hissed for her to continue, and once the head was in, the rest of her cock pushed forward with ease.

“Oh god,” Ymir choked out, bent forward. She had one hand pressed to the headboard of the bed, and one against Nanaba’s lower back. She had Nanaba’s ass against her hips, flush against her. The muscles around her cock were rougher, almost pulsing and tugging her on their own. She felt like she could come just from being submerged so far, but then Nanaba pushed against her, whimpering, and Ymir remembered that she needed to move. “How do you feel?”

Nanaba huffed. “Like you’re in my ass,” she said jokingly, but she dropped her head again to groan loudly into the sheets. Ymir had pulled halfway out, so she pushed back in, as slowly as she could. Every muscle in her body screamed for her to pound away, but she resisted the urge to sin so badly.

“Is it good though?”

“Amazing.” Beads of sweat slid down Nanaba’s back and across her forehead. Her face was contorted in ecstasy, her chest heaving and stuttering like she could barely breathe. Whenever Ymir pulled back close to her entrance, Nanaba moaned the loudest, so Ymir stuck to that, not thrusting all the way in and angling so that the head of her cock scraped against the firm muscles gripping onto her. When Nanaba tightened so much that she couldn’t move any longer, Ymir lost her control and came in hard, fast spurts. Nanaba cried out in surprise, and then in pleasure as she came as well, dripping down her thighs and onto the sheets.

“Yes,” Nanaba hissed, rocking her hips slowly to ride out her orgasm, to coax more spurts of come from Ymir’s throbbing cock.

When they were done, Ymir merely dropped forward and pressed her lips to Nanaba’s shoulder. She breathed hard, her heartbeat fluttering wildly against her ribs. “That was amazing,” she said softly. Nanaba was still pulsing softly around her, as if she was trying to squeeze out any come that was left. Ymir was pretty sure that she had never emptied herself like that before.

“It was,” Nanaba moaned. “Thank you, for not rejecting the idea.”

Ymir finally pulled herself out and collapsed onto the bed. She was relieved to feel her dick soften and her muscles relax. She was sure the soreness would start soon, since she had never been so tense during sex before, but it was worth it.

“How are you? Are you okay?”

Nanaba flipped over and all but crawled on top of Ymir to nuzzled against her throat, kissing her softly there. Her hand sought Ymir’s, and then she smiled against Ymir’s neck when their fingers intertwined.

“I’m perfect. I’m no virgin, Ymir. All I need now, though, is a shower. You came a lot. It’s gonna leak.”

Ymir scrunched her nose up at the idea, but perked again at the prospect of a shower. “Can I join you?”

Nanaba nodded lamely, and then she sighed. “Just let me regain my strength. I can barely move.”

“Okay.”

Ymir drew her upwards for a slow, lazy kiss, one hand pressed to her hip, her thumb tracing patterns there. She could feel Nanaba’s smile against her lips, and it made her chest flutter for a completely different reason than it had earlier. When they were too tired to kiss anymore, they collapsed and stared up at the ceiling. Ymir bit her lip.

“That really was amazing though,” she admitted. “I’d never really thought about anal before, but goddamn…”

Nanaba only smiled.


End file.
